


What You Need

by MandyN



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, Dubiously Consensual, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyN/pseuds/MandyN
Summary: Savitar's wicked mind gives to Iris exactly what he thinks she needs before die.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first "Westallen" (is confusing with all this Savitar thing). If you don't like, don't read. This is based on the teaser, when she touches Savitar's face and he close his eyes. When I saw this I was like: there is still love in this man and I have to write something. Please, I swear that I am not a pervert person (or I am? lol), I just think sex is the most powerful thing between a couple, and Iris certainly has this power on Barry, I guess. English is not my first language, and I don't have a beta, so, be cool please. Enjoy and please, feel free to give reviews. The title is based on The Weeknd's song "What You Need", which I think totally fit in this history.

That hand on his face. That  _fucking_ hand on his face brought memories and sensations that a  _fucking God_ isn't supposed to feel. He felt pathetic, a weak who hesitated with just one touch from a woman with no powers, a grain of sand from a distant past, useless in the future, worthless to his rise as a _God._ But it was necessary her touch, only her  _damned_ and cursed touch, to make him close his eyes and let her brought the little memories of Barry Allen. In a matter of seconds the sensations emerged to the surface and he became more aware of the heat in her hand, the softness touch of her fingers, the smell so familiar, her presence breathing slowly and with no fear to touch that repulsive scar, while she moves carefully the fingers, just like she did before kiss him. 

He was fighting an internal struggle. His head twitched and ached every time his conscience sent a signal that something was wrong. His side of God just wants to yell at her, shake her and play with her future death, say that she is nothing, that she was always nothing, nothing more than just a distraction from the past. But as always, with her still alive, the remnant of Barry Allen that still existed inside him kept rising the surface, screaming and demanding, thinking that it could stop the desires of a God.

While her fingers still caressed his face, she silently slowed the space between them, making him aware of her breath close to his face, managing to feel the taste of her lips before Iris kissed him. Unconsciously, his hands made way for the woman's thin waist, redoing his old habits and making Iris smile.

_"Maybe there's still hope..." she thought._

As she moved closer to him, the breaths mix up, the lips almost touching and his hands were trembling when Savitar unexpectedly withdraw her hand on his face, grabbing her violently by the shoulders and yelling.

 **\- I AM NOT _BARRY ALLEN_!** \-  growled with his face close to hers, wide eyes and teeths clattering in anger, practically spitting the words in her face.

Frightened and also with her eyes wide, she tried to break free from his grip, thrashing over his strong chest.

\- _Let go of me, you are hurting me!_ \- Iris cried with anger against his face, trying to hide the tears and the shaky voice. He just laught madly, delighted with the despair that came from her voice, satisfied to finally see all that courage that she had, all that confidence, now hesitant, hopeless.

Decided to play with her feelings, he brought her closer, passing slightly his lips on her neck till come to her ear, noticing that she trembled with his action. 

" _So predictable..."_ he tought and laugh with his hot breath against her neck. One thing he couldn't deny, the attraction for her. The lust. He only needs looking her to feel the arousal growing. And it was at times like this that he missed sex, because of course, a  _God_ doesn't have time to this.

- It's a pity that you have to die, Iris... - He licked her earlobe, receiving another shiver from her -  _your moans and the way you cum are the things I miss the most... -_ He spoke low and lascivious, with husky voice. 

Scared with his words and the way her body responds his actions, she tried, with no power, release her arms from his grip, the cheeks burning in red and teary eyed for not being so strong to get free of him.

-  _Please... please, let me go... -_ her voice was nothing more than an almost inaudible whisper as he delighted with her despair and the way woman's body still reacted even though she knew he was responsible for her death.

He felt the desire for her emerge from his feelings, the memories of when he fucked over his mind and his judgments, the way she was reacting his touches almost making him kidnap her to his covert and _fuck her again, again and again_... _to feel her taste, to feel her squirming as she moaned in his ear..._

But he knew that even though she was giving in to his touches, she would never be willing to _fuck_ with him being the Savitar ... so that was when he decided that he would take everything from Barry before killing her. 

_Iris in his bed. Dripping in cum while he making love with her._

**Wait. Damnit. What that fuck he was thinking?**

_Fuck her harder. Fuck her. Not making love._

_"This is nothing than only fucking you stupid bastard! You will not trick me Barry fucking Allen! You know what will happen after this."_  He spoke internally with the other Barry in the deep of his mind.

Realizing his distraction, she tried to let go but he noticed and kissed her neck in such a sensual way that she melted in his arms, shaking and crying for being so weak. He have made a trail from the neck to her voluminous lips, touching slightly.

\- See you soon Miss West. - he whispered.

And in a matter of seconds he was no longer there, leaving the woman dizzy and disoriented with the way he speaked. She feel nauseous forming in her stomach, as she dropped her knees along with the tears on her face. Joe came desperate when heard her daughter sobbing, asking if she was okay, if he had hurt her, but she was so out of mind that she couldn't hear anything around her.

**What just happened?**


End file.
